Kokabiel
Kokabiel is one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels and Grigori. He is the main antagonist in Volume 3 of the light novels. Appearance Kokabiel has the appearance of a young man with black hair, and unlike other Fallen Angels, Kokabiel has pointy ears. Kokabiel possesses five pairs of black wings though one of them was ripped off by Vali when he was sent to retrieve Kokabiel. He wears a black robe with detailed accessories. Personality Kokabiel strongly believes that the Fallen Angels are the strongest race and strives to prove it. In Volume 4, Sirzechs mentioned that Kokabiel enjoys war compared to Azazel who enjoys peace. To that end, he wanted to start another Great War but faces strong objection from Azazel. As such, he has a strong hatred towards Azazel, believing that he is defiling the Fallen Angels by doing Sacred Gear research and allowing humans with Sacred Gears to join Grigori. He is also shown to be highly arrogant and boasts a great deal of confidence in his power, as seen when he actually told and waited for Issei to boost his power to his limit and transfer it to Rias because that was the only way they would be able to hurt him. History Originally an Angel from Fifth Heaven, Kokabiel is one of the leaders of Grigori and one of the few Fallen Angels that survived the Great War. Unlike the other leader of the Fallen Angels, Kokabiel desired to continue the war but faced strong opposition from Azazel and Shemhazai which eventually resulted in his rebellion. During the Second World War, Kokabiel fought against Vasco Strada, the former wielder of Durandal, and was eventually cornered by the latter. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor He and his followers, Freed Sellzen and Valper Galilei, stole three of the seven Excaliburs from the Church in hopes of starting another Great War. When Michael sent only two exorcists, Irina Shidou and Xenovia, to Japan to retrieve the stolen Excaliburs, he turned his attention to the Kuoh Academy that both the Gremory and Sitri Clan attend. He hoped that by killing them, he would be able to initiate a second Great War. During his attack on Kuoh Academy, he was able to overwhelm and defeat Rias and her peerage with ease but lost to Vali Lucifer who came to stop him under Azazel's orders. After his defeat at the hands of Vali, he is sealed in the deepest part of the Underworld – Cocytus, by Azazel. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: As a Cadre of the Fallen Angels, Kokabiel can create weapons of light with ease, and likely wields power equivalent to a Satan-Class Devil. This was shown when Kokabiel was able to easily overwhelm the Occult Research Club alone and Azazel stated that at that time Kokabiel was so strong that Issei was incapable defeating him no matter how many times he boosted his power with Boosted Gear. When he fought Vali Lucifer during the latter's retrieval of him, Vali noted that his power after being divided three times by Divine Dividing is now that of a mid-class fallen angel indicating that Kokabiel is eight times stronger than one. Immense Light-Based Weapons: Kokabiel is very proficient in using his light-based weapons, being able to create light swords and spears that are larger than Kuoh Academy itself. Steel Feathers: He can also fire the feathers of his wings as projectiles to pierce his opponents with the feathers being as hard as steel. Also capable of using his wings for both offense and defense, shown when he fought Occult Research Club. Immense Durability: Kokabiel was able to take Rias' attack that was boosted many times by Issei's Boosted Gear with only slight burns. Master Swordsman: Kokabiel has shown that he is also skilled in swordsmanship, being able to fend off both Yuuto and Xenovia at the same time with just his light swords while Yuuto wielded his balance breaker, the Sword of Betrayer which is a Holy Demonic Sword and Xenovia wielding Durandal, a holy sword said to have power on par with Excalibur. '''Magic: '''Kokabiel possesses some skill in magic where he was able to summon a few Cerberus from the Underworld for the Occult Research Club to fight against before joining the battle himself. '''Flight: '''Being a Fallen Angel, Kokabiel can fly using his wings. Trivia * Kokabiel's name translates to "star of God". * Kokabiel is considered the 'angel of the stars' and is the fourth mentioned leader of the 20 Watcher leaders of the 200 fallen angels in the Book of Enoch, who taught astrology to his associates. *He is considered a holy angel in The Book of the Angel Raizel but in other apocryphal lore, is generally considered to be a fallen angel and is said to command an army of 365,000 spirits. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fallen Angel Category:Grigori Category:Mythological Figures